If We Were a Movie
by aerogirl234
Summary: Hannah Montana has been apart from Jake for two months now, and when she is asked to film a movie with two guests, she chooses Oliver and Lilly. What will happen when Miley finds a new love in one of the actors and shares a kiss both onscreen and off?
1. Chapter 1

If We Were a Movie

Aerogirl234

DISCLAIMER: SORRY, I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA.

Chapter One

"I told you Lilly, I broke up with Jake two months ago on National Television!" I snapped as my purple high-heel shoes clip-clopped on the tied floor backstage. Hannah's blonde wig began to make my scalp feel hot and sweaty. I rolled my large brown eyes and stared at my best friend, Lilly Truscott, angrily.

"I know, but- Miley, look, there he is!" My stomach flipped over as I saw what Lilly was pointing to.

"Oh, crap, Jake Ryan!" I hissed, running behind Lilly. Lilly scoffed and pulled me in front of her.

"You're better than that, Miley." Lilly laughed, pushing me over to my long-time ex-boyfriend, Jake Ryan.

"Oof! Hey, what the- Oh, M-Miley." Jake stuttered as I crashed into him. I blushed bright red and smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake." I said, removing my wig as the papperazi approached me. My makeup was stil smothering my face as I felt a tear of pain roll down my face. Lilly was pinching my arm. Hard. She was just about to draw blood when my handler called for Hannah. I put my wig back on and ran back onstage for an encore preformance, leaving Lilly and Jake to talk.

"So, Jake, what's up?" Lilly asked, laughing nervously.

"Who are you?" Jake replied as I returned backstage. I removed my wig and my light brunette, curly hair fell down to my shoulders.

"Miles, Dad says we have to go now!" Jackson caled from the door to the right. I smiled at Jake and ran to meet my brother.

"Miley, you were fantastic, as usual." Daddy said, removing his fake 'stach and waving goodbye to Lilly and Jake. Lilly energitically waved goodbye and continued talking to Jake, as I left the Concert Hall confused as to why I felt that way around Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

If We Were a Movie

I woke up the next morning feeling, well, not exactly sunshiny and peppy! I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head out of my pillow. My alarm clock rang with a loud siren noise that rang in my ears all through breakfast. I made it stop when a new sound entered my ears: the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello." I said, still half-asleep.

"Miley? It's Oliver." My heart jumped and I smiled broadly. Oliver!

"Hey, Oliver. What's up?"

"Look, Lilly wants me to tell you that she's coming over today around four o'clock." Oliver told me, all in one breath.

"Ok, thanks, Oliver."

"Yeah. Bye, Miley." I hung up the phone, blushing. I slipped into my fuzzy slippers and leaped onto the sofa, turning on the T.V.

"In other news, Hannah Montana was seen talking to world famous Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer ast night after her concert." I gasped, flipping off the television as I nervously hoped and prayed that Jackson and Daddy didn't know.

"Hehe, a bit cozy last night with Jake, weren't you, Miles?" Jackson said, flapping the front page of the newspaper in my face.

HANNAH COZIES UP TO THE ZOMBIE SLAYER

My stomach felt sick as I folded my arms angrily.

"I'm not dating that jerk..." I said, my voice trailing off. I knew that haf of my sentance wasn't true. That little part about me not dating him, to be exact. I wanted to date him, but I didn't think that it was exactly right.

"Are you sure?" Jackson said, taunting me. I rolled my eyes and ran back upstairs to my room. I laid my face into my pink fluffy pillow and sighed, letting all my pressure out.

"Miles!" Jackson called, racing up to my room.

"What?" I muttered from my pillow.

"It's Kenny Ortega. He says that he wants you and two friends to film a movie with him and thirty-five other actors!" Jacksn screamed. I lifted my head out of my pillow, since I knew exactely who I was going to take. Oh, crap. That meant spending the day listening to Lilly scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

If We Were a Movie

"Luc Cott and Hannah Montana are wanted onset for scene fifteen!" My handler called, dragging me onset with another actor, Luc Cott. I blushed as I read over the script, thinking about what it would do to Oliver.

"Oh, Trevor, this is the nicest thing I've ever heard of!" I said my first line with deep passion as Luc said his next line.

"It was nothing, Casey. I just wanted you to have something for your birthday." Luc said, slipping the ring on my fingers. I held my hand in the air and examined the ring and gasped.

"Oh, Trevor!" I exclaimed, facing Luc. Luc moved in closer as I closed my eyes, preparing for that fateful kiss. Our lips finally met, and I kissed him, feeling the adrenaline rush of romance flow through my body. My Hannah Montana wig fluttered in the wind as I broke free from the kiss, smiling and regaining my breath.

"Don't, Hannah!" Oliver screamed, jumping onset and pushing me out of the way. Luc wiped blood from his nose where Oliver had punched him, and as he knelt beside me, I sat upward. I quickly slipped my wig back on before anyone saw, and glared at Oliver.

"Oken!" A cameraman shouted, calling for security. The security guards took Oliver off the set and tears rolled down my eyes. I wiped them away and faced Luc, offering him a tissue to help his nosebleed.

"Thanks." He whispered, smiling as he placed the tissue to his nose.

Later that evening, I saw Oliver walking to the parking lot, where his mother was waiting for him.

"Oliver!" I called, realizing how sad he looked.

"Oh, it's Hannah." Oiver retorted, rolling his eyes and running away from me. I stopped him and as he turned to face me, I noticed tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Oliver, what is it?" I asked him, taking off my wig.

"I got fired." Oliver sighed, glancing at the ground nervously. I put my arm around his shoulder and started to hum "If We Were a Movie".

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, and in the end we'd be laughin'. Watchin' the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play that happy so-ong." I sang, laughing as Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, Miley. You know, maybe I can come watch you tomarrow, if the restraining order isn't made legal by then." Oliver chuckled as he got in his mother's car. I waved goodbye as Oliver rode back to his hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

If We Were a Movie

The next day, after a long six hours of dance rehearsals, Kenny invited us (including our new cameraman, Oliver) to the Country Club for a swim. When we got there, I felt my stomach rumble like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Hey, Oken. Is it true you're dating Miss Hannah Montana?" Said a cast member as Kenny parked the car. Oliver scoffed and laughed, patting the man on the back.

"Of course not! Why would I..." Oliver's voice trailed off as I approached him.

"Oh, hey, Mi...My Hannah! Yep, she's my Hannah!" Oliver quickly said, realizing that he was about to say, 'Miley'. I smiled nervously and got closer to him, and he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Look, we're here!" I shouted, changing the subject as we got off the bus.

I slipped off my pink cover-up and sandals and ran to the edge of the pool, where I leaped in with a beautiful dive. I landed in the water with a splash and Oliver jumped in after me.

"Hey, your wig, Hannah!" Oliver hissed in a low whisper. I dove down for my wet wig in shock and slipped it back on. I smiled and laughed at myself, forgetting about my wig.

"Umm...it's lopsided." Oiver commented, as I dove underwater to straighten my wig.

"How's that?" I asked him, spitting out chlorine water.

"It's perfect. Like you." Oliver whispered, blushing bright red. I laughed and I climbed out of the pool to jump in again. I ran to the edge and slipped over water. I screamed as I entered the pool with a splash, and, sucking in large amounts of water, I forgot where I was and my thoat began to burn. My head throbbed and as I began to pass out, I heard Oliver calling my name.

"What are you going to do, Oken?" Someone shouted as Oliver took a deep breath. He dove in after me and grabbed me by the waist. He fixed my wig and took me back up, limp and useless. My body was dragging him under, but he got me on land. Oliver got out of the pool and as the ambulance sirens began to sound, he kneeled over and his lips touched mine, just as the papperazi took pictures. The mouth-to-mouth wokred and I opened my eyes, staring into his.

"Oliver!" I gasped, smiling at him. He laughed in joy and embraced me, helping me sit up.

"Thanks, Oliver." I whispered, beaming. I coughed up the water in my lungs and took deep breaths.

"No problem, Hannah. Just trying to save a friend." And then, I felt so happy, I moved in closer Oliver, and our lips touched, for real this time, I kissed Oliver Oken.

"Hey, Oken's getting cozy!" Someone shouted from the crowd. But I didn't care. After all, I was Hannah Montana. I wasn't supposed to care. But Oliver...oh, Oliver could care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

If We Were a Movie

A few weeks later, I had a Hannah concert in Tampa Bay, Florida. Kenny let me take a few days off so that I could get there and come back.

"I can't believe you're going to Tampa, and I get to come!" Lilly shouted, jumping up and down as my eyes quickly tried to follow her.

"I can," I sighed, fixing my new-and-improved wig as I spoke, "now, what does Lola want to wear to the concert?" Lilly shrugged and bent down to tie her shoelace as I finished with my makeup.

"Something...comfy. You know, like pj's!" Lilly exclaimed in reply to my question. I untied my bathrobe and pulled out a strapless pink glittery knee-length dress. I went back into my closet to change, and I made sure I could move around in it easily. I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror, smiling in satisfaction.

"What do think?" I asked Lilly as she pulled out a low-cut yellow Aeropostale undershirt with a pirate ship on it.

"Cool," she muttered as she found a matching pair of navy blue knee-length sweatpants that read "Aero" in yellow. She put on her fuzzy yellow slippers and did an eagle spread happily.

"This is the image of Lola-tastic." Lilly said as she put on a red Lola wig. I smiled and slipped on my pink high-heeled shoes as Lilly opened the door. I straightened my wig before we went onto the bus, and we were there in a few hours.

Backstage is a unhappy, stressed out place, at least, during a concert. I had to redo my makeup before going on, and rehearsing my song became a thing of the past as my handlers dragged me like a Barbie Doll everywhere. I was finally able to go onstage, the only true place that I was happy.

"Hey, Tampa Bay! Are you ready to pump up the party?" I screamed with a broad smile on my face. The flicker of cameras glistened on my face, and I grabbed the mircophone after the audience screamed, "yeah". I cleared my throat as the music started and I took a deep breath.

"Everybody makes mistakes...everybody has those days...Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days! Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout, everybody gets that way! Sometimes I'm in a jam, so then I make a plan. It might be crazy, I do it anyway. No way to know for sure, I'll figure out a cure. Try to patch up the holes, and then overflows. If I'm not doin' to well...why be so hard on myself? Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it..." I sang my song loud and clear, and when I heard the cheering after the song was done, I felt complete. Then, I saw Oliver sitting in the front row cheering me on, and I waved, not just at the audience, but at him.

"Thank you, Tampa! I wish I could stay here all night!" I said with a cheerful smile. I ran backstage and I instantly heard the crowd cheering.

"Let's get going, Daddy!" I whispered, taking off my wig and high heels. I ran barefoot into the dressing room and met up with Lilly there.

"The concert was awesome, Miley!" Lilly cheered, taking off her Lola wig and laying on the wig stand. She let her hair down and put her navy blue skateboard cap on. She went backstage in the dressing room and changed into a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. She slipped her skateboard shoes and quickly tied the laces, standing up and running after me to the bus.

"You were great, Miles." Daddy commented as he boarded the bus. He slipped into the driver's seat and were off, back to the set of Kenny's movie. I dialed Oliver's cell phone number, and, gladly, he answered.

"Oliver, hi!"

"Miley. Uh, hey."

"I saw you at my concert, Oliver."

"Oh, crap. You did?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, Oliver. You're an awesome friend."

"Thanks, Miley. Well, I'll see you tomarrow."

"Ok. Bye." I turned my phone off and chuckled to myself, putting my phone in my blue jeans pocket. Lilly laughed at my expression and stared at me.

"Miley, of course he came! He told me he would come because he wants to cheer you on." Lilly explained as I looked her in the eye.

"Makes sense. You guys are such good friends." Lilly and I embraced and we arrived at the set. Immediately I put my wig back on and ran outside to meet my handler. She had to tell me about all the changes made and things like that. I waved goodbye to Lilly as Kenny asked her to film a scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

If We Were a Movie

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy..." I sang sofly to myself as I walked down the hallway of the Goldmont Hotel.

"Oh, you like Hannah Montana, too?" I turned around as someone spoke to me. I faced a little girl around ten years old and smiled.

"Yeah, I love her work." I replied, turning back around. I could hear the girl's footsteps as she followed along.

"Life's what you make it..." She began to sing, with a lovely voice. I sang along with her until I got to the elevator, where we parted ways.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Ana. Ana Smith. Also known as Ana Louisiana, Hannah Montana's music shadow." She said, shaking my hand. I laughed and let go of her hand as I said my name.

"I'm Miley. Miley Stewart. Also known as Miley Stewart." I replied playfully as I stepped onto the elevator.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Oliver Oken here?" The young woman who answered the door smiled and let me in.

"Oliver!" She called, and I instantly heard the clatter of metal banging together as Oliver Oken came to greet me.

"Miley, hey." He murmured, and his mother smiled.

"Hi, Oliver. I just wanted to ask you if you could go with me to an amusement park today. After all, it's Saturday." Oliver smiled and stepped out of the hotel room as I asked him, and he nodded in reply.

"What about Lilly?" He asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's sick, Oliver!" I explained, dragging him out of the room.

"Uh, ok. So, Miley, how's filming been going?" He asked me as we boarded the elevator.

"It's been...all right. But I miss you." I replied, smiling.

"Why do you miss...me?" He asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I miss your jokes. It's been weird without you onset sometimes." I explained, but very quietly, as if someone was listening.

"You want loyalty? Get a dog." An old lady whispered next to me. Her foul breath insnared my sense of smell, and I stepped away just a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

If We Were A Movie

That followiing week, I decided to go on IM with Oliver during lunch break.

SmokinOken and Smileymiley logged on at 4:30 PM.

SmokinOken: Hey Miley!

Smileymiley: Wassup Oliver?

SmokinOken: Nothin how bout u? Where's Lilly?

Skatechick logged on at 4:32 PM.

Skatechick: Hey I'm here!

SmokinOken: Hey Lils. U guys done shooting the film?

Skatechick: Naw just scene five. I'm tellin you, I need a medal!

SmokinOken: LOL Lils.

Smileymiley: Oliver I had fun last Sat.

SmokinOken: Yeah me 2 I had fun.

Skatechick: So guys a new bar opened in town wanna go 2nite?

SmokinOken: Sure Lils!

Smileymiley: Ya sure!

Skatechick: kk

Smileymiley: I got a concert next week ya'll comin?

Skatechick: Ya duh!

SmokinOken: Of course Miles!

Smileymiley: KK makes me feel good!

Smileymiley logged off at 5:00 PM.

SmokinOken logged off at 5:01 PM.

Skatechick logged off at 5:03 PM.

I closed my laptop and opened my lunchbox. The sweet scent of a chicken leg made me smile as I reached in for it. I pulled out a piece of paper with grease stains all over it.

"What? Uh, Jackson!" I groaned as I read the note in Jackson's curly writing.

Dear Miley,

Don't get too close to Oliver today.

Love,

Jackson!

aka Jacksannah I will never forget that horrific period!

I rolled my eyes and threw the note in the trash as Lilly headed over to sit by me.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Lilly asked me. I nodded as I bit my chicken leg, and by time I finished, it was time to finish the film.

Later that evening, I went with Lilly to the new bar, and since Daddy wasn't there, I decided to try my hand at a beer. After that, I tried a few more, and then I became just a little drunk.

"Oliver, can you take her home?" Lilly said, handing my dazed body over to Oliver. Oliver nodded as my foul breath burnt his nose.

He drove me home and put me in the guest room, where I slept heavily until the morning.

"Hey, Oliver." I murmured, as if still in a dream. I smiled and lifted my tired head up.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked him as he handed me a green dress that his mother owned.

"She went back to the set," he told me, and as I dressed, he tied the laces to his shoes.

"Oh," I said, "well, bye." I left his house and walked to the set, and then I saw Lilly holding the new newspaper.

"Look at the headlines, Hannah." She told me, shoving the front page in my face.

HANNAH MONTANA'S FIRST DRINK

"Oh, no." I whispered, slapping my face. It had a picture of Oliver holding my body, while I laughed like an idiot. Tears rolled down my eyes.

"Oliver saves the day again." Lilly whispered.


	8. Finale: The Beginning of a Relationship

Chapter Eight

If We Were a Movie

A/N: The following chapter will end this story. It ends with a song at a Hannah Concert. Note that this song is not an actual Hannah Montana song

"Hey, everyone, I'm so glad to be here tonight! My movie comes out sometime this August, and I want to thank all my supporting fans! This last song is dedicated to a friend of mine, who is there for me through it all!"

BFF

My day was rough

I had enough

But you got me through it

There's been some bumps

Along the road

There's been somethings about each other that we didn't know!

Cause you're my BFF

Best friends forever

We'll always

Stick together

Whenever I'm lonely you call

You help me through it all BFF

There's been some days

That I won't talk

But kept talkin anyway

You'd comfort me

You'd be there

Whenever I would cry

Cause you're my BFF

Best friends forever

We'll always

Stick together

Whenever I'm loenly you call

You help me through it all BFF

BFF

BFF

BFF

Forever...

"Thanks, Oliver." And, with that, liver leaped onstage and pulled me close. He kissed me right on the lips, and when we finally pulled apart, I asked him:

"Was that one for the media?" Oliver shook his head, his long brown hair shading his face.

"No," he replied, "that one was for real."

THE END


End file.
